


Destined To Meet

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out with a crash of toboggans and hot chocolate, none of them could have ever guessed it would end up with finding the one they were destined to meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've only written on my Tumblr (generalpandathefourth) but I have been told that I should post my stuff here. I've got 5 parts so far to this one so I'll put them up here regularly and continue to update when the rest is written, if you just want to binge read it then go to my tag on tumblr #chester writes stuff. Anyway I hope you like it!!

“You got everything Soph?” Gail asked while opening the trunk of the car. Jumping out of the back seat of the car Sophie replied with a huff and a dread panned ‘yes Gail’. They were on their way to a big hill, alongside a popular park, perfect for the tobogganing they planned on doing most of the day. Gail finally had a day off and it had snowed a bunch the night before. Each of them grabbed their sled and made their way to find the best spot, getting there early to do so. A few people had beat them to it.

"You know how to do this right?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, I've gone sledding before." Sophie rolled her eyes playfully. Gail smiled, holding her hands up in surrender. She watched as Sophie lined up the new toboggan she had gotten the girl as an early Christmas present, this would be the first go of it, when Sophie approved of the angle she hopped on and asked for a push. Gail’s stomach fluttered as Sophie’s face lite up, flying down the snow covered hill. This continued for a while, Gail going down the hill as well, who wouldn't?

Sophie’s hat flew off as she sped down the hill for the hundredth time. Gail saw it coming but before she could yell a warning it happened, Sophie and another kid collided, both falling off their sleds in a cloud of snow dust. The short haired blonde started down the hill, which turned to running at the first cry.

"Soph! Sophie! You alright honey?" Gail rushed to her aid, brushing the child’s face. Sophie was obviously shaken up and holding back tears from the quick glance Gail got, so she pulled her into a tight hug, one a mother would do to console her child. "It’s ok, you're ok." Gail whispered into her hair. Gail stood -still holding Sophie- noticing the other victim of the crash, the girl looked to be Sophie’s age, dark hair, tan skin, rosie cheeks, and crying. She watched as a woman -presumably the girls mother- wrapped her arms around the child’s small frame, almost a cradle and lifted her off the ground. Gail swallowed hard, forgetting everything. The woman was unbelievably gorgeous. The girl -Ellie the woman was calling her- obviously took after her mother, dark wavy hair, brown eyes, the same tint of red on their cheeks, the woman’s skin a tad darker -more of an olive than tan- and she wore black rimmed glasses.

"I am so sorry." The woman looked to Gail as she spoke, catching the officer off guard.

"It was an accident." Gail reassured, rubbing Sophie’s back as she let go. The woman smiled to Sophie then back up at Gail, "um not to be too weird or forward, we’ll that’s kind of inevitable with what I'm about to ask. Especially since we literally just met, kind of-"

"Spit it out." Gail interrupted.

"Right. Um, do you maybe want to take the kids to get some hot chocolate or something? We've been out here for a while and they seem like they could use some cheering up." She shifted Ellie to her other side, "plus the crash was my fault, and I feel I need to do something for you two." She added nervously. Gail shook her head at what the woman was wearing, she was only wearing a light jacket and boots. The woman looked down in disappointment.

"Oh no, I'm not declining. I was shaking my head at your lack of winter wear. If you haven't noticed it’s freezing out and tobogganing is a long cold sport."

"Oh." Her face flushed for a moment, Gail’s stomach flipped at the sight. "How does some hot chocolate with these ladies sound kid?" The blonde looked to Sophie, who had started building something out of snow.

"In what world would we turn down free food? Yes. But before we go could I go down the hill one more time? I can’t leave on such a bad go."

"Of course." Gail replied. She glanced at the others, the girl had un buried her head from her mother's hair and was staring at Sophie, "hey Soph maybe you should see if Ellie here would like to join you." 

Sophie raised her eyebrows at Ellie, who climbed out of her mothers arms immediately and went with Sophie to climb the hill once more. They watched as the girls made their way up, slipping and then waiting for the other, making sure neither were left behind. Gail chanced a glance at the woman, she had moved closer to Gail and she smiled to herself at seeing the woman watch the kids.

"I’m Gail by the way."

"Holly Stewart." She extended her hand, Gail took off one glove and shook Holly’s hand.

"Holy crap you're freezing! Come here." Gail took off her other glove and grabbed Holly’s hands, holding them in her coat pockets. She could feel her face begin to redden, Holly was so close, just then the girls started yelling in glee as they flew down the hill together.

~

Holly and Ellie lived close by so instead of going out they just went to their place for the hot chocolate. The girls seemed to really like each other, they talked the entire walk there, laughing and running. The two lived in a little two bedroom house, just big enough for them. It was cozy and warm, decorated for the holidays and filled with bookshelves and boxes and inevitably, toys.

"Where do want us to put our wet clothes?" Gail asked, stopping Sophie from removing her stuff.

"You can take it off where you are and if you don't mind committing an hour here I could put it all in the dryer for you." Holly replied, taking off her coat and Gail’s breath hitched at the sight. Holly was wearing a fitted button down, her blue jeans fit her like a glove, and Gail could see every curve of her beautiful body. Gail shook her head. 

"That would be great, thanks." and helped Sophie and Ellie take off their gear, Holly watched with a smile as she slowly collected all of the snowy clothes in a pile. 

While Holly went to put the clothes in the dryer Ellie show the two around the house, quickly going over Holly’s things like it was the most boring thing in the world and pointing out all of her prize possessions. The girls started to play with something in Ellie’s room, Gail stood in the doorway watching for a minute before she heard Holly approach.

"Uh, sorry about the mess. We moved in not too long ago and we’ve been lacking in keeping up with ourselves." Holly said picking up a doll and throwing it into a toy bin.

"Yet you somehow had time to decorate for Christmas." Gail teased following the brunette into the kitchen. "But don’t worry yourself too much, my place is a lot worse and we’ve been living there for two years." She added seeing the look of worry in Holly’s face.

"Could you grab the milk?"

Gail opened the fridge without answering and made a face upon seeing all the healthy stuff. She put the milk on the counter beside Holly, “so Gail what do you do for a living?”

"I’m a police officer for Division 15." Gail stated and leaned on the counter, getting close to the woman. Holly smiled. "And you?"

The girls giggled from the back of the house.

"I’m a forensic pathologist" Holly beamed, "and I’m starting at 15 on Monday."

"I knew you were a nerd." Gail declared. 

Holly turned to the blonde, intending to retort back but got lost in Gail’s icy blue eyes. Her eyes held a lot on display, more than the officer wanted from what Holly could tell, Gail seemed like a guarded person. But her eyes were warm, filled with emotion and vulnerability, things you wouldn't see unless you really looked. It filled Holly’s heart. Gail was the most complex, intriguing, beautiful person Holly had ever met and she wanted nothing more than to know every single thing there was to this woman in front of her. ‘You need to slow down.’ Holly thought to herself, ‘and stop being weird. You’re gonna scare her. Besides are you sure you're up for dating? You don’t even know if she’s gay!’

"You’re going to burn the milk." Gail pointed to the pot on the stove with a smirk. Holly jumped into action, finishing the hot chocolates with yet another blush, Gail was hooked. Topping off the drinks with mini marshmallows she called the girls.


	2. Chapter One

_What time do we come over again?_

Gail quickly sent Holly a text on her way into the locker room. It had been two weeks since the sledding accident and they had had at least 4 play dates. Sophie had not stopped talking about her new friend, apparently Ellie was now her best friend and she needed to see her as often as possible. Gail was really happy that she had chosen Ellie as a best friend, because if she had to spend one more weekend chatting with Cara’s -Sophie’s previous best friend- mother she was going to have to move schools. Now Holly on the other hand was someone Gail enjoyed spending time with. She was just as enthusiastic as Sophie was to go to the Stewart household, though she would never admit it.

_Ellie’s asked about a hundred times now, not an exaggeration._

_Um you guys could come over at 4, if that works, and we could have dinner._

Holly’s reply came a few minutes later.

_Should I bring anything?_

_Your wit, an apatite and Sophie_

_Can do nerd. See you tonight_

Gail spent the rest of the morning distracted, all she could think about was the nerdy doctor and how she would get to see her in a matter of hours.

"Why do you keep checking the time? You got somewhere you need to be?" Traci asked grabbing the coffee pot out of Gail’s hand and poured herself a cup.

"Hmm?" "Do you have somewhere you need to be, you keep checking the time." Traci repeated with a knowing smile.

"Not particularly. This day is just going really slowly and I have a Sophie thing." Gail replied.

"A doctor thing?" Traci challenged.

"No. She has a play date." Gail retorted, hiding behind her ‘dad’ mug.

"With the kid from the sledding accident?"

"Ellie and how do you know about that?"

Traci’s smile widened at Gail’s correction. "Sophie has told me all about about Ellie and all of the play dates, shes very excited about the whole thing. Especially about the part of how happy you are when there." Traci watched the blonde carefully, noting the small flush of her skin.

"How often does she call you?"

"Almost everyday. And she doesn't just talk to me she loves talking with Steve too, and occasionally Leo."

"No wonder my phone bill is so high." Gail checked the time once again, "damn I was supposed to meet Chris five minutes ago at the cruiser." And just like that she was gone.

Officers Peck and Diaz got a call for a house search. Easy enough. Shouldn’t take much time, right? Wrong. Someone was in the house and ran, luckily Chris was closer and chased after the perp -Gail hated running. So that left Gail to finish clearing the house.

The basement was dark and dingy, the exact kind of basement you’d think to find a dead guy. It made Gail uneasy. But this was her job and she had to clear the entire house, basement included. Turning on her flashlight and taking a deep breath she started down the stairs. Taking note of all the shelves of can goods covered in cobwebs, _creepy_ she grunted. Gail cleared the left half quickly. Making her way behind the stairs she found a big blue tarp and of course a dead man, the blood stains seemed to be pretty recent. Sometime in the past day or two. _The guy Chris is chasing was probably here to clean up,_ _Diaz better fucking catch that guy_.

Gail was suddenly smashed into the staircase, head pounding she pushed back at the purp -by the stature she assumed it was a man- but before she could turn and pull her gun out he pulled his on her. She immediately went for it but he was quicker and took a shot. If it hit Gail she couldn't feel it. With bewildering eyes he ran, Gail not far after him. Her vision was still blurry from the first hit so it wasn't too surprising when she tripped up the stairs, which let the purp get enough distance making it useless for her to keep running.

"There was a second guy. Armed, running from the house, about 6"2, medium build. Uh black t-shirt, dark jeans, light brown hair." Gail huffed into her radio, hopeful that the uniforms were close enough from calling in the body. Closing her eyes tight she took a second to breath, _fuck this hurts_ she thought as the sound of sirens echoed in the air.

Soon the house filled with detectives, officers and forensics.

"What’s with all the uniforms?" Chris asked clunking his way down the stairs.

"Open your eyes dumbass, I found a body when clearing the house." She pointed to the blue tarp.

"Oh. Right." The puppy of a man chuckled.

"It’s always the basement, it’s the biggest reason I hate them." Gail commented after a moment of silence.

"If you want to go upstairs I can stay here to watch." Chris sympathized.

"I’m not a baby Diaz. Now run back upstairs and find that damn pathologist, I can’t be here all day." Gail spat.

As she glared Chris up the stairs someone crouched next to the tarp. "Hey lunchbox you can’t touch him until the pathologist gets here." Gail yelled to the intruder. "Actually I am the pathologist."

The woman -intruder- stood and turned to face Gail with a smirk.

"Holly?" Gail asked confused, how had she not noticed it was Holly? Maybe it was because her hair was pulled into a low pony, something Gail hadn't seen before.

"Officer Peck," Holly smiled brightly "I was wondering when we’d run into each other on the job. I didn't think it'd happen so soon, not that I'm complaining."

Gail was still stunned, caught off guard as Holly stood in front of her smiling that brilliant smile. _No not here idiot_ Gail reprimanded herself. "Ditto."

Holly’s smile grew, amused by the blondes choice of words. “Is it ok for me to do my job now?”

"Yeah, go ahead." Gail nodded. Oliver then came stomping down the stairs, calling for Gail.

"Ah there you are!" He smiled when finding her. "How’re you feeling kid? I heard you hit your head pretty hard."

Holly glanced at Gail worriedly. "I’m fine." Gail shushed.

"Nonsense, let me take a look." Oliver insisted, stepping into her personal space. "Small scrape." He nodded over her, "and a bullet hole in you coat?" He raised his voice.

"No big deal, I'm fine. Really. It’s just a graze to my jacket, it didn't hit me. I’m fine." Gail rushed to reassure Oliver and a now approaching Dr. Stewart.

"Nope, you're done for the day. I’ll get Chris to take you to the hospital, get that big head of yours checked out." He winked before making his way to the stairs, ignoring the protests from the blonde.

"May I?" Holly asked with her hands up towards Gail’s face. Gail nodded and Holly placed her hands on either side of the officers jaw, looking closely at the scratch on her forehead and ignored the electricity that started running through her own body at the closeness. She moved her hands down to Gail’s right hip where the bullet hole was. _No blood_ she reassured herself.

"I really am fine, just a headache." Gail explained quietly.

"Well that’s not a good sign, you probably have a concussion." Holly guessed, taking a step back.

"I thought you were a dead people doctor, Lunchbox." Gail teased.

"You have a concussion and need a doctor, maybe you should come over tomorrow instead. You know, get some rest." She looked down trying to hide her disappointment.

"Gail." A bombing voice called.

"I’m not going to the hospital with you. I’ve got a ride so you can just leave." Gail yelled and turned back to face Holly, "you can take me can’t you?"

"If you want."

"Good. Now hurry up with smelly over there and let’s go, my head is killing me and I need drugs asap."

Holly only smiled and went back to the body.

They were in and out of the hospital in an hour. Apparently knowing someone who works there gets you bumped up on the list and you don't have to spend 3 hours waiting. Gail made note to always have Holly when going to the hospital, or at least have Holly call in to her friend first. She did in fact have a concussion and if she slept -which Holly told her she had to- she would have to be woken up every hour. At which point Holly looked to Gail and told her she was spending the night at her place, Gail replied with a wink which earned her a slap to the arm and a slight blush from the pathologist. Gail was also feeling really good on the pain meds she was given -thanking the lord it wasn't oxycodone because she would have made a fool out of herself and probably freaked Holly out.

"Okay, you lay here and get some sleep. I have to run to the store really quickly, I’ll be back in no time. Just stay where you are." Holly looked down at the adorable blonde. Her hair was mildly out of control, sleepy eyes, cheeks pink from the cold and tucked in with the blanket up to her nose on the couch. Holly couldn’t help the adoring smile on her face. She wasn't sure if she could trust the blonde to be alone but she definitely couldn't have a drugged up Gail wondering around with her.

Gail hummed in reply and closed her eyes. The pathologist took a second more to stare in awe and then walked back out to the car.

Gail was woken by a warm hand on hers and a soft voice, Holly, she smiled inwardly.

"Go away I’m sleeping." She grumbled and turned to shove her face in the brown leather of the couch.

"I would usually let you sleep but you need to be woken up every hour, it’s kinda why you’re sleeping here." Holly whispered, Gail could hear the grin on her face and groaned. "If you get up I’ll let you choose dinner and the movie for tonight."

Gail turned and squinted to the brunette, making an ‘I’m listening’ face.

"And I’ll pick you up some doughnuts when we get the girls." She raised an eyebrow.

"Deal." Gail proclaimed, sitting up. "Go make coffee." She added a please when Holly glared and didn't move.

 

As she went into the kitchen Gail stood, suddenly feeling weird about her intrusion on Holly’s day. After folding the blanket she used during her nap she looked around, _something’s different_ she thought. Pictures. There were framed pictures around the walls and a few on the fireplace mantle. Holly was out of the room for at least another five minutes so Gail took the opportunity to look at the newly placed pictures. One of Ellie with her arm around another girl her age, which looked at be about 5. The one next to that was another one of Ellie, a really close up of her face, two teeth missing and smiling what could only be the Stewart smile because the one next to that was of a group of people. Gail assumed it was the Stewarts, there were a bunch of people of all ages and she couldn't quite make out all of their faces, but most of them had the same wide, bright, warm smile as Holly. Then she got to a beautifully framed picture, it stuck out of the rest of the plain frames like it was of great importance. Not being able to help herself Gail picked up the picture as carefully as she could. There was a tall muscular man with a bit of scruff on his face, his arm lovingly around Holly. She had tattoos and she didn’t wear glasses, although she could be wearing contacts -which Holly seemed to do when not at home. She hadn't pegged Holly for one with tattoos. In between the beautiful couple was a chubby, adorable baby Ellie, she couldn't have been more than a year.

"Beautiful picture isn’t it?" Holly asked.

Gail jumped, how did she keep sneaking up on her like that!? Straightening out she replied, "it is. You all look really good together." and she placed the picture back on the fire place mantle.

Holly smiled, “that’s not me. I haven’t been with a man since I was 18 -that’s when I found out I was gay. And I’m way too chicken to get a tattoo.” She chuckled to herself.

Gail’s face scrunched up in confusion.

"That is Ellie though," Gail turned to face her perplexed. "Shocking right?" Holly mused.

Gail only nodded. She was still on the gay thing, mentally cheering and then was hit with the Ellie thing, Holly was forming a habit of surprising Gail. Which excited and frightened her.

"I have-" Holly looked to the floor kicking herself "had. I had a twin sister, which is who you see in that picture. Ellie is technically my niece."

Gail’s stomach wrenched at seeing Holly so hurt. "You don’t need to tell me, it’s none of my business and it’s probably hard to talk about. You don’t need continue, it’s ok." Gail reassured with a hand on the brunettes forearm.

Holly looked to were Gail’s hand met her arm and smiled slightly, she then grabbed the pale hand and guided her to the couch. Gail settled onto the warned out leather and tucked one leg under herself so she could face Holly, who sat cross legged to fully face her. Gail waited in silence not sure what to do or say. _Did Holly just want to sit? Was she supposed to say something? Change the subject?_

"I was babysitting for them." She started, staring at the piece of thread she was playing with. "It was the night before Valentines Day, Lex and Jason always celebrated the day before. You could always get a reservation that day." Holly chuckled at the memory. "She had just called me to say they were on their way home, they were safe. She would be over in the morning to get Ellie. She went on and on thanking me for giving them that day ‘off’. I wish everyday that I had said I loved her when I hung up, we usually did but I didn’t feel the need to because I would see her in the morning." Holly was whispering now, taking a deep breath before continuing. "They were five minutes from their house when they got hit. Surprisingly not a drunk driver, just black ice and bad timing."

Gail put a hand on Holly’s knee and squeezed it, Holly put her hand on Gail’s and looked up to meet blue eyes. "I am truly sorry for your loss." Gail tried to pour as much emotion as she could muster into those words while holding Holly’s gaze. She could empathize with Holly, imagining what it’d be like to lose her brother. But then to have to suddenly rise a child on your own while going through that, Gail was speechless.

"And to make things worse, well depending on how you look at it, Ellie was just over a year old." Gail could only nod, not sure what she could say and wanting to let Holly get everything out. "My mom tried to take Ellie, raise her. In Lexa’s will she said Ellie would go to mom and dad or I, which ever we decided. My mom insisted on taking her because I had just finished med school and shouldn’t have to take on that much responsibility and stuff. I should enjoy my youth or whatever. That only lasted three months. They couldn’t handle it and I couldn’t bare it."

"You. Are. Amazing" Gail murmured, interrupting the pathologist.

"What?" Holly tilted her head to the side.

She hesitated for a moment. "Um, I said you're amazing. I’m sorry, that was supposed to stay in my head." Gail repeated, voice less confident then she would have liked.

"How do you get that conclusion from that depressing story? Which isn’t even about me I might add." Holly prodded.

"Well you selflessly took a one year old for a day so your sister could celebrate a stupid holiday. You continued medical school or an internship or whatever, while going through the agony of losing a sibling. Then with everything you were already going through with the loss and career you brought a one year old into your care and have been raising her ever since. You amaze me Holly Stewart." Gail explained.

Holly had looked down at their hands -still held together on the doctors knee- while Gail was talking and ran her fingers over the soft pale skin. "Thank you." Holly murmured sincerely, looking back up into baby blues.

Gail could see the hurt and love in Holly’s eyes and there was something else, curiosity? Maybe. But what would she be curious about? Gail didn’t have much time to ponder that thought as Holly stood, pulling Gail with her.

"We should probably head out now, if we are going to get doughnuts before picking up the girls." The brunette explained.

Gail let herself be pulled -not that she was enjoying holding Holly’s hand. Pfft. They put their coats on and made their way out to Holly’s blue Escape. Nothing was said on the drive to the bakery, only stolen glances, shy smiles and more hand holding. It was weird, Gail had never been so comfortable during a drive with no music. Nor had she let someone show so much affection towards her and vice-versa.

"Um are you wanting me to go in or?" Holly asked pulling into a parking space and turning off the car.

"I don't trust you to order food. But you do need to come in to pay." Gail said over her shoulder, sliding out of the car.

"I didn’t know I agreed to pay." Holly smiled getting into line with Gail inside the bakery.

"You just did." Gail winked.


	3. Chapter Two

“Mom your hands are freezing stop!” Ellie squealed, pushing Holly’s hands away from her back.

 "And it’s all because of your mother so you have to help me." Holly laughed as Ellie wiggled her way out of her hug of cold torture. The girl corked her head at the remark. 

 "How does mom have anything to with this?" Ellie exclaimed excited by the teasing. Sophie and Gail just watched the two in amusement. 

 "She stole my heater, that’s why I’m always so cold!" Holly shouted back, throwing her arms up in exaggeration. "You get all of your warmth from her." She added as she picked up Ellie’s Scooby-Doo backpack. 

 "It’s very uncool of you to punish me for moms cruelty." The girl shook her head, making her ponytail sway from side to side. Holly noticed Sophie’s scrunched up face and couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face, it looked exactly like Gail’s confused and deep in thought face. It was adorable.  _I wonder what she’s so deep in thought about. Oh, the Ellie has two moms thing._  Holly called Ellie’s name to get her attention, which had been lost while she was thinking to herself. 

 "You haven’t told Soph about B-Momma yet, have you?" Holly asked already knowing the answer. Ellie shook her head and looked to her friend, "Holly didn’t give birth to me, she’s technically my Aunt.” The girl explained. Sophie’s furrow grew deeper so Ellie continued as they walked to the parking lot.

 "My birth mom, and dad died in a car crash when I was a year old, so Holly became my mommy. My moms are twins so that’s why I look so much like her. I have a special photo album B-Momma made before she died, I’ll show you when we get home." Ellie finished with a nod. 

 Gail smiled slightly at how the girl explained her side. She somehow put sorrow and happiness into her voice and the words she used must have made the doctor’s insides melt. If Sophie had ever spoke like that, with such careful words about their story. Her mothers’ death and Gail fighting for her. Gail probably would cry. Ellie not once put Holly down as just a replacement, not once put Lexa down as just her birth mother she never knew and instead called them both mom like equals. 

 "Mom can me and Sophie ride in the same car?" Ellie ask as they got closer to Holly’s car. The brunette bit her tongue at the me and Sophie, not wanting to correct the girl -again- about it.

 "Yes you can, because Gail and I came over together." The girls didn’t hear the second half, racing to the car was more important. Holly watched Gail smile at the girls as they ran, her usually icy blues lit with awe. 

 "So do want to get dinner first or go see Santa?" Gail asked nonchalantly. 

 "I didn’t know we were going to see Santa." Holly commented. Gail hummed in return, waiting for the answer. "I think we should eat first, the line for Santa can get quite long." The pathologist reasoned. 

 "Do you want to eat out?" Gail smirked at her word choice knowing she would get that blush she enjoyed so much. 

 "If you want to." Holly stammered, "I mean it’s your choice, I said you’d get to choose dinner." She didn’t get to see the blondes reaction as she slipped into the drivers seat. 

 They ended up eating at some diner. Gail and Sophie must have been regulars because they knew the waitress by name and vice-versa. And the girls were bouncing off the walls by the time they left. Maybe they shouldn’t have had milkshakes before telling then about Santa and the group sleepover. Too late to take it back now. 

 ~

 The line for Santa was surprisingly small for it being Dec 22nd. 

 "Gail, Doc come take a picture with us!" Sophie exclaimed, waving the women over. With the girls on either of Santa’s knees, Holly and Gail stood behind each of the 8 year olds. 

 The picture turned out perfectly. Ellie with that sunshine smile, Sophie’s cheeks must have been hurting by the size of her grin and the women staring at each other the light in their eyes said it all. Looking at the picture Holly couldn’t resist the thought of how much they looked like a family. She couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of how much she  _wanted_  it to be their first, of many, family photos. 

 "Stop hogging the picture Nerd and lemme see." Gail said and grabbed it from Holly’s long fingers. Holly studied the blonde as she looked at the photo, her eyes softened and the corners of her lips curled slightly up wards causing the pathologist to hold her breath. 

 "Mom can we all do a secret Santa?" Ellie looked up to Holly with her big brown eyes, her voice laced with excitement. The brunette looked up to meet Gail’s icy blues, they shared an agreeing look so Holly looked back to the child and nodded. 

 "Who gets who’s name?" Sophie jumped up and down. 

 "Why don’t we all just get everyone a gift!" Ellie inquired. 

 "How about I take Soph so she can find something for Gail and Ellie, that way you girls can get something for each other and it be a secret." Holly chimed in. 

 "Sounds good to me. Let’s go Squirt!" Gail said lifting Ellie onto her back in a blink of an eye. The girl squealed and smiled the biggest smile Holly had ever seen. 

 Suddenly her hand was warm, Sophie had slipped her hand into Holly’s and was pulling her further into the mall to find a toy store. 

 "Any ideas?" Holly asked barley over a whisper.

 "Nope" Sophie replied popping the p. Holly nodded and let herself be guided by the eight year old, excited to find where she’ll take her.

 ~

 "I need ideas of what to get Lunchbox." Gail stated looking forward. Ellie was still on her back as they wondered around the mall. Gail felt like she needed to get her something and not joke a joke gift, Holly had done a lot for her in the short time they’s known each other. She just couldn’t think of anything that would show her appreciation, Gail wasn’t too good at emotions outside of Sophie -and even that got hard. 

 "She likes reading." Gail snorted at that adding a nerd between breaths.

 "She’s always freezing so socks and blankets are a safe bet." 

 "Too common.”

 "She likes Criminal Minds and her Friends discs are getting too scratched to play. She always freaks out when she gets new kitchen stuff. Oh!! She’s a big nerd -which you know- so anything from Stark Trek, LOTR, Hobbit and HP is a definite yes. I can’t think of anything else.” 

 Gail nodded a thanks, deep in thought. 

 They continued like that for a while, in and out of stores. Ellie found her gift for Sophie and Gail had picked up a few seasons of Friends for Holly. Still not satisfied they started out for another gift, a more serious one. They found themselves in an older looking shop -Gail didn’t notice the name- she found it, the most meaningful thing she could think of. She was nervous but it was practical, beautiful and would last for a time so why not. Right? 

  _What’s your favourite colour_

  _Green._ _Why?_

  _We are Christmas shopping colours are involved with that_

 Holly smiled as she typed her reply

_Right._

  _Have you guys gotten your presents_

  _Yes we have. We’re actually on our way to the car to hide them_

  _Good_

_Ellie and I will meet you there and we’ll swap kids._ _She wants to get me something and I’m sure kiddo is just dying to get you something too_

  _Ok_

_Sounds good_

After the child swap, shopping, drive home and present wrapping they all huddled up on the couch for a movie. The Grinch to be exact. Gail and Holly on each end of the couch as Ellie layed her head in Sophie’s lap, her feet sprawled in the blondes lap. Sophie had cuddled into Holly’s side within minutes and was playing with Ellie’s long curls. The darker girl had taken a great liking to the pathologist, Sophie was always as close to Holly as she could get. Whether that be on the couch, dinner, playing a game, basically anywhere and everywhere. Sophie of course loved Gail and cuddled up to her at home but while over at the Stewarts she was glued to Holly -when not playing with the bright girl currently laying on her.  

 "You’re kinda like the Grinch Gail." Sophie turned to look at her.

 "I can see it, we both hate everything." Gail straight faced. The girl shook her head in disapproval. "Nope. It’s because you both are mean at first, well always, but you really aren’t mean. You are just snarky and have a hard shell. You are both actually the biggest softies who save the day." Sophie explained, completely serious. Holly and Ellie nodded in agreement.

 "I never thought of it but she’s right." Holly smirked at the officer. Gail looked away. She couldn’t think of a come back so she shrugged and tried to focus on the screen.

 She couldn’t get out of her thoughts enough to pay attention to what was happening in the movie so Gail just sat there, starring at the bright screen lost in thought. Was she really the Grinch? Did she really mess up that much? Was she that mean? Well she had been given the name of Ice Queen so that last one was a yes. Gail knew she was a mess, she knew she was a jerk. Holly wouldn’t want to be with a jerk. Woah where did that come from? 

 Holly watched the blonde who seemed deep in thought.  _Yup same face Sophie makes._ Gail’s eyebrows were furrowed, eyes tight and staring into nothing, her lips pulled in a frown. Whatever the blonde was thinking made her upset and Holly didn’t like it. She hated when Gail was upset, she hated seeing her hurt and she didn’t like the reason why it tore her insides out. Holly had tried since day one to keep her attraction at bay. Had denied it for weeks, but she couldn’t anymore. It was everywhere now and she couldn’t run any longer, the butterflies and jealousy and short breaths and skipped heart beats were too strong to ignore.  

 Feeling eyes on her Gail looked to her right and was met with Holly’s gaze. She watched as Holly’s once examining furrow relaxed into soft eyes and slightly upturned lips and she found herself also relaxing. Neither of the women looked away. Instead they stared, examined each other closer then they ever had. Holly noticed Gail’s eyes darken when the screen went from black to white, making it bright enough to see. Both lost in their gaze didn’t notice how close they were getting when Ellie started to lightly snore, causing the women to look away and give a small cough, clearing their throats. 

 "We should uh take the girls to bed." Holly stammered, voice deep with allure and slowly slipped out from under Sophie’s head and stood.

 "Yeah." Gail nodded as she slid out from under Ellie’s feet. Gail tried not to stare as Holly put one arm under Ellie’s head, which was on Sophie’s stomach, and put the other arm under the girls knees and lifted her with ease. The officer did the same thing with her daughter and followed Holly into Ellie’s room. They tucked the girls into the same bed, smiling at the sweet sight of the peaceful sleepers and quietly made their way out.

 "It’s late, I think I’ll go to bed." Gail said just above a whisper, scratching the back of her head. Holly didn’t say anything so she began her walk to the living room.

 "Beds this way Grinch." Holly stopped the blonde with a hand to her forearm and pointed with a thumb behind herself. Gail looked to the floor trying to hide her face. She didn’t  _want_ to be the Grinch -especially to them. 

 "You know we mean Grinch in the nicest way possible right?" Holly said noticing the officers change in mood.

 "Not like I care, Nerd." Gail tried to pass off with her usual snark. 

 Holly tilted her head, “You’re not the bad Grinch. You’re more like the second half of the movie Grinch, the one who is all soft for Cindy -which would be pretty much any kid in your case- and the one who saves the day. You give amazing snarky, sarcastic, come backs and I love it. He used to be the sweetest person, kind, caring, insecure and thoughtful but that was all ripped when people were assholes. So he hid behind a wall of hatred. I feel like you do that too, growing up the way you have. So when I call you the Grinch I’m talking about the adorable, sarcastic, grump. You aren’t a bad person, Gail.” Holly’s hand had found it’s way into Gail’s as she spoke. Gail swallowed hard as she took all of that in.  _She wasn’t a bad person._ A whispered thank you was all she could muster as she glanced at their hands, still holding tight to each other. 

 "Bed?" Holly asked just before a yawn hit her. Gail let go of the brunette’s hand -reluctantly. She found it oddly comforting- and turned to go back out to the living room. The couch was calling her name. 

 "Wait. Um, you could sleep on the couch but it’d be much easier if we were in the same room, then I wouldn’t have to get up and out of bed every hour.” Holly said nervously.

 "Is this your way of getting me into your bed, Lunchbox?" Gail smirked, glad she found her confidence again. The blondes words made Holly blush and look to the floor before answering. 

 "No. If that was the case we wouldn’t be talking." She replied more confidently then she expected and started towards her room, making Gail’s smirk grow bigger as she watched the pathologist walk away.

~

 "Do we wake them up?" Ellie whispered to her friend as they stood in Holly’s doorway.

 "No. They look peaceful and they’ve been up every hour all night, they’re tired." Sophie whispered back and closed the door as quietly as she could. 

 "We should make them breakfast in bed." Ellie stated as they walked down the little hallway and into the living room.

 "We should also draw them something!" She added. 

 Ellie ended up drawing most of the picture, so as she finished Sophie went into the kitchen to start breakfast. The girls weren’t allowed to make many things so they settled with toast, cereal and juice and placed it prettily on a plastic tray they found amongst the toys. 

 Gail woke to the sound of a camera click followed by hushed giggles. 

 "Wakey wakey we don’t have bakey, but we do have food." Ellie giggled,  _how was the sound coming from above her? And it’s not Sophie?_

 Gail opened her eyes to find she wasn’t in her room and she wasn’t alone, not just by the presence of two small girls but also in the bed. The arms that were around her tightly, the warm breath on her neck and the pressing warmth that she was cuddled into was suddenly absent and in it’s place was cold air. 

 "I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t mean t-" Holly stammered, voice heavy with sleep. Gail sat up quickly and stopped her with a raised hand.

 "Chill out Hols." Gail commanded huskily. Looking to the girls they both smiled. Sophie took that as a sign to put the tray between the sleepy women and made her way out of the room -pulling Ellie with her. 

~ _Four Days Later_ ~

 Holly’s phone rang and she was hesitant to answer, caller ID said it was her friend Rachel. She was probably checking in on the blind date thing and making sure that Holly was getting ready. The pathologist really didn’t feel like going and they both knew why, it was the reason there was a date set up in the first place. 

 Holly finally admitted about her feelings for Gail to her friends at their monthly coffee catch up. She had of course mentioned the blonde officer before. In fact they knew about her the day they met and have heard time and time again about the woman. Which included Holly’s gushing about her, they had been waiting for the confession for sometime and now that Holly was aware it was time to put an end to it. Gail was straight. Flirty and sexy and oh so straight girl, their pour Holly had no chance. So they found her a date as fast as they could and here she was, starring at her reflection and dreading the next few hours.

 "Yes Rachel?" Holly said into her phone.

 "Hello to you too Hols. You’re getting ready right?" 

 “Unfortunately.”

 "Don’t sound so sad sweetie, I know it’s hard but it’s good for you. You need to find someone who is also interested in women, someone you have a chance with. It’ll take a while but it’ll be worth it. Ok?" Rachel tried to sooth her through the phone but all it did was put her down further. Holly hummed in reply.

 "Do you have a sitter for Eliana or should I come over?" 

 "Of course I have a sitter. You did spring it on a little quick but I do have someone."

 "Ok." Holly could hear the faint falter in her friends voice. 

 "Thank you though." 

 "Almost anytime." Rachel chuckled making Holly smile. "Wait, is the sitter Officer Sexy?" Holly rolled her eyes at the nickname her friends gave Gail.

 "Stop scowling I can feel it all the way over here. And yes Gail is going to watch Ellie, there’s nothing wrong with that. Ellie loves her and Sophie."

 "Ok but the whole point of tonight and the date was to get your mind off of the blonde. You seeing her before and after totally doesn’t help, it’s the opposite really.”

 "Well she is here now so I cant stop it. Bye Rach." Holly rushed out and ended the call with a kiss noise to her friend, hearing a faint ‘don’t sleep with the babysitter’ before hanging up. Smoothing out her light blue button up and taking one last look in the mirror she strutted out into the living room. Of course Gail had already made herself comfortable on the couch and the girls were in Ellie’s room by the time she made it out. 

 Hearing the click of heels Gail popped her head over the brown leather to find Holly.  _Wow_  was all she could think. Standing she got a better look. The brunette was wearing a fitted blue button up with the tightest leather pants Gail had ever seen and god did she look good. She noted the pathologist wasn’t wearing her glasses when she finally spoke.

 "Wow, you look. Stop eating hot." 

 Holly blushed -getting a flood of warmth in her stomach and cheeks- and laughed at the reference. “You watch Friends I see.”

 Gail shrugged, “yeah but it’s true. Your date is one lucky lady.” she finished with a lick of her lips. Holly unintentionally mimicked her.

 "Smile."

 "What?" Holly asked confused by the sudden weird change of topic.

 "Just smile, Nerd." Gail repeated. The pathologist did as she said and smiled. Gail stepped closer, -their toes would have been touching if Holly wasn’t wearing shoes- almost in an examining way and nodded. "Nothing in your teeth." She confirmed looking into Holly’s eyes. They were bigger than usual, unreadable in all the emotion they seemed to be going through. Gail wondered what she was thinking.

 The blonde glanced down to her neck and leaned in, Holly took in a sharp breath as her head started to spin at the woman’s closeness. Was this really happening? Was Gail really touching her neck with her nose? 

 "I think you’re ready." Gail said barely above a whisper, her hot breath causing a shiver to run down Holly’s back. She looked back up to meet those beautiful brown eyes, "you look amazing, you smell amazing and you don’t have anything in you teeth. Last thing is, do you feel ready?" Holly nodded not trusting her voice just yet. 

 A ring at the door caused them both to jump and part quickly, as if they were being caught by their parents kissing in their bedroom.  She cleared her throat before opening the door -very aware of how close Gail was behind her. On the other side of the door stood an attractive light haired woman, she couldn’t have been two inches sorter then herself although she was wearing heels and her date wasn’t. Holly greeted the woman with a smile. Which made Gail’s jaw clench with a ping of jealousy running through her. 

 Turning her back to her date Holly looked to Gail, “you know everything already right?”

 "Tooth brush is in the cup, paste is on the second second shelf and bedtime is no later then 9. And at least one veggie with dinner. Now stop worrying, Lunchbox, I got this." 

 With an exhale Holly gave her a lopsided grin -you know the one that kills Gail every time she does it- and turned to walk out the door. 

 "Later Nerd." Gail taunted before closing the door and slumping into the brown leather of the insanely comfortable couch. She had been saying for weeks how Holly should go on a date, she deserved it, she needed it. Ellie was getting older now and it was time to get back out there. So why did she feel so down about the thought of it now that it was happening? Gail decided to try and cheer herself up with some good old crappy TV and cheese puffs she found in the kitchen cupboard she dubbed for snacks.

 After about an hour she gave up, the TV wasn’t doing a good job at distracting her -or melting her brain. So she shuffled down the hall and stopped in front of Ellie’s bedroom door and smiled at the new drawing. Gail new for sure the girl would grow up to be some sort of artist, if the level of beauty each picture held didn’t say it the intensity of passion she held for it did. Her door -as well as her walls- was covered in drawings and pictures she’d taken. The new addition Gail was smiling at was one of bright colours, clearly Sophie by the height and skin colour holding  Gail’s hand -she knew it was herself due to the short platinum hair. Next to her was Holly who was holding her other hand, with Ellie on the other side of her. They all stood on the top of what seemed to be a snow hill similar to the one they met on. 

 She knocked on the door and waited for the ‘come in’ before entering, not wanting to invade the 8 year olds privacy. Upon entry Gail found the girls layed out on the floor in front of a barbie dream house. 

 "Can I join?" Without a word the girls wiggled to make room and patted the now clear space for the blonde.

 "Two things. One what’s the story so far? Two who am I, and do I get to choose their outfit?" She asked as she settled into her spot.

 "Well our barbies are best friends and they live together with this guy here, but he is out a lot so we don’t play with him much. You could be him if you wanted. Mine was just getting ready for a date and Sophie’s was helping." Ellie explained as she picked up said dolls, Gail nodded alone.

 "If I don’t pick the guy who would I be and how would I fit into this?" 

 "You could be the date or the guy could move out and your barbie could move in." Sophie suggested. 

 "Who’s playing the date?" the blonde quizzed.

 ”Ellie was going to be because it’d be weird to be my own date.”

 "I think I’ll move in. I’ll be what’s his name as he moves his butt outta my room." The girls laughed which made Gail smile with a wink. She waved them to play as she picked out her barbie from the bin of dolls. Gail went through a few before finding the one she liked best and then started to dig though the barbie clothes. Barbie clothes were shorter then she remembered. The girls smiled when they saw Gail’s choice, it looked very similar to a certain doctor they knew. 

 Gail had more fun then she thought she would have playing barbies with the girls. She was aloud to do anything she wanted and it wouldn’t be questioned, she loved it. And it wasn’t just the freedom of childhood play that she liked, she got to go into a side of the girls she had never seen before. Gail got to see how they really viewed the world, how their world worked, how open they were. Ellie’s doll, Nikki, had two lovers she was pinning after. A ken named Jake and a barbie named Jessica. Sophie’s date fell through, the guy was a total tool and Gail’s barbie, Charlotte, wasn’t going to let one of her best friends go out with a guy like that. Even if he was rich and hot. So Sophie’s doll, Willow, dove into work instead and she ended up with a promotion in no time. By the time Gail decided dinner was probably a good idea Nikki had chosen Jessica, moved in together and adopted a kid. Charlotte also moved out after quitting her job and getting her dream job, she never did find love but she did get a puppy. Sophie was the one who stayed in the dream house because she got married to a dreamy guy named Joe and they ended up having two kids, then adopted three on top of that. Willow and Joe really needed the space so Nikki and Char decided to leave them the house. 

 "Alright ladies what should we eat?" 

 Both girls shrugged. “Pizza it is then. Wait we need a veggie… we’ll put broccoli on it.” Gail waved pretty much talking to herself and left the room to get her phone. Opening her iPhone to the home screen she saw three texts, two from Dov and one from Holly. Ignoring the ones from Dov she opened Holly’s

_I know I shouldn’t be asking but how is it going?_

_Things are terrible Lunchbox. They have set two fires and now I’m locked in your closet, there’s a lot of glass breaking out there from the sounds of it. And I think they might be running with scissors. Please come home_

Gail smiled as she typed, imagining the eye roll that was for sure going to happen. 

_Sounds like you have everything under control, thanks for calming my nerves Gail._

  _Anytime_

  _So how is it really going?_

  _We were just playing barbies and now I’m making dinner. Where’s your hot date?_

  _In the bathroom. You think she’s hot?_

  _Eh. She’s alright, not really my type_

  _I know she’s not your type :p Your type doesn’t have boobs_

  _For the most part_

  _We’ll have to continue this later, I’m very interested in what that means b_ _ut she’s coming back_

  _Don’t get too frisky, I’m not prepared for that tonight_

 Gail couldn’t wait for the pizzas to come to her so she ordered them and told the girls to get in the car. After paying they ate and headed back home, she liked being with just them. Being with Holly and the girls together was great, it was homey but she now found that when she was the only adult things were different. They weren’t just paired off, -Gail and Holly talking grown up and the girls off playing- she was included in almost everything they did. Gail liked it but she did miss Holly’s input when she was asked a few hard questions, she tried her best but she was no Holly. A question during the drive home was something Gail hadn’t seen coming, 

 "Gail do you  _like_  like mom?” Ellie asked out of the blue, her head tilted like Holly’s would have. 

 The officer was stunned. Did she have feelings for Holly? It would make sense, the way she made Gail relaxed with just one look, one small touch of her arm. Which was something of it’s own -Gail normally didn’t let people touch her. It would explain the weird feeling, butterflies maybe, she got when Holly smiled at her. How she had found herself staring at the brunette countless times. It would explain the jealousy of Holly going on a date that wasn’t her. 

 "I think I do." Gail said barely loud enough for the curious girls to hear. 

 "Are you two going to date now?" Sophie asked this time.

 "I doubt it. Holly wouldn’t want to be with someone like me, she deserves better. Besides she’s on a date right now. They could really hit it off and continue to go out and stuff." Gail mumbled as she flicked the turn signal to turn onto the street the house was on. 

 Ellie shook her head, then remembered Gail couldn’t see her in the dark. “Mom didn’t even want to go the date, she said she’d much rather be with the three of us. Auntie Rachel and Aunt Lisa made her go.”

 "Just because she didn’t want to go the date doesn’t mean she might not enjoy it." Gail countered the girls argument as she pulled into the driveway. 

 Ellie decided to drop it, Gail didn’t seem to be getting it. So Sophie changed the topic to movies as they trudged into the house. Gail appreciated the change and went with it as if the car ride never happened.

 The rest of the night went smoothly. The movie was filled with giggles and laughter. Brushing of teeth and Pj’s were on in no time and there they were in Ellie’s colourful room once again. Gail sat at the edge of the bad as she read them a story and soon enough they were out like a light. 

~

 Holly huffed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the front door. Her date had gone well, Juliet was nice and if things were different she might have thought about a second date. But things weren’t different and she didn’t want a second date with the woman. Holly wanted a first date with the blonde that was snoring on her couch, her hair sticking up in every direction and a childlike peace to her. Holly smiled in awe, once again, at the the sleeping officer. She loved sleeping Gail almost as much as she loved cute grumpy Gail. Almost. Taking off her heels as she walked towards the blonde and she crouched to face level. Holly took a moment to study her face, her beautiful adorable face.

 "Hey sleeping beauty." Holly whispered as she gently shook the blondes arm. Jolting awake Gail blinked until focusing on the woman in front of her. 

 "How was your date?" Gail asked and rubbed her eyes in a similar way a child would. Holly pushed Gail’s legs so she could sit, "Quite well actually. She’s very nice but I don’t think it’s going anywhere."

 "If it went well then why wouldn’t it go anywhere? Are you afraid? Cuz you shouldn’t be, you deserve this and Ellie is much more into you dating then you think. Trust me." Gail replied and sat up, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on.

 "I’m just not feeling it, you know? Now what is this about knowing for sure Ellie’s cool with it?"

 "Don’t mind that. I should be going anyway, early work and stuff. Um, I was wondering if Soph could stay for the night though. Like I said I’m working early and I know you have the day off, if that’s ok with you. I could find someone. Like Traci, she likes seeing her-" Gail was interrupted by lips against hers. She didn’t move, was what she thought happening actually happening? Holly. Holly kissing. Her. Just as Gail started to relax into the kiss it was over and Holly was pulling back. Gail sat there for a second with her eyes closed.

 Holly on the other hand started to freak out the second her lips stopped. What had she done? Why did she have to do that, why couldn’t she have stopped Gail in a normal way and not make things weird. Gail had started to kiss her back but that could mean anything. Gail was going to get weird, she knew it. They wouldn’t be able to ever be the same again and it was all because she had to be stupid and not think. 

 "I’m sorry you just had to stop talking. And yes Sophie can stay. I’m sorry." Holly managed to blurt out. Gail stood and nodded, "Thanks, see you tomorrow." and just like that her favourite blonde was out of sight. Holly walked into her bedroom and literally flopped onto her bed, groaning as loud as she could into the soft blanket.   


	4. Chapter Three

Gail was watching some stupid show while lying on the couch when she heard wheels rolling across the hardwood behind her. Sitting up she saw the culprit, Sophie was pulling her pink sticker covered roller suitcase to the front door.   

"Are you planning on running away or something?" Gail asked sarcastically over the back of the couch. 

 ”No, I have a sleepover tonight.” Sophie answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 ”I know you do, with Ellie, but she’s supposed to be staying here so there’s no reason for you to pack.” Gail shot at the 8 year old.

 ”I have a reason.”  

"Plan on telling me or continue with the vague weirdness?"  

 ”Vague weirdness.” Sophie nodded. Gail shook her head with a smile -damn that kid was so much like herself it was crazy- and turned back to the show she had been watching. A knock on the door brought Gail’s attention back to the present and a light to her eyes. Sophie came barreling out of her room, making it to the door before Gail even had a chance to roll off the couch and opened the door to find Holly, Ellie and Traci on the other side.

“Hi! Come in, come in!” Sophie greeted their guests and gave each a hug as they entered.  

 ”I was expecting two Stewarts but Trace what’re you doing here?” Gail questioned, now standing in the entrance with the women as the girls made their way giggling to Sophie’s room.  

 ”I was asked for a favor by some very sweet girls.” Traci beamed at Gail. Traci was cheerier than usual, which meant she was up to something. Last time Gail saw her this cheery she ended up spending the day with Price and let’s just say that didn’t end well for anyone.  

 ”Is this why Sophie was being weird? Do you guys have some extravagant plans for tonight? Oh no is there a party?” Gail’s face fell as she thought of the possibilities. 

 ”Are you planning on introducing me or continue with being rude?” Traci ignored her questions. Holly gave a small laugh and covered her mouth when getting a glare from the blonde, Holly had never seen someone talk to Gail that way. The blonde had a reputation of being fared as the Ice Queen. 

Gail shot daggers at Traci before saying, “Lunchbox this is Detective Traci Nash, Trace this is Doctor Holly Stewart. You’d think you’d know each other from work.” 

 ”It’s nice to finally meet you.” Traci smiled a dazzling smile to the brunette as she held her hand out. 

 ”It’s nice to meet you too, although I have a feeling you know a lot more about me than I do of you. And I’m not sure which is better.” Holly smiled warmly back, enjoying the relationship the officers seemed to have and shook Traci’s hand. The detective gave a small chuckle. 

 ”We’re ready to go!” Ellie announced as the girls re entered the room, backpacks on and wearing their winter gear. 

 ”Am I ever going to be told this plan you all seem to be in on?” Gail threw her arms up. 

 ”Ellie and I are going with Auntie Traci to her house and will be staying there for the night. You and Doc will be staying here. Alone.” Sophie clarified. 

 ”What now?” Holly spoke up, looking between the girls and Traci. 

 ”Sophie called to ask if her and Ellie could come stay with me on New Years Eve, they wanted to give you two some time alone. Also she really wants Ellie to meet my son, Leo. Anyway I said yes as long as you are ok with it, I know you don’t really know me so this could be too uncomfortable just yet.” Traci gushed out.  

 ”Please please please pleeeeeeease, mommy.” Ellie begged at Holly’s feet, using her best puppy dog face. She knew Holly couldn’t resist that face. The pathologist looked to the little girl in front of her, “I guess you can go-” Holly got cut off by cheering.  

 ”Ok say goodbye to your moms and make sure you have everything, I just have to use the restroom and then we’ll go party till midnight.” She winked. 

"They’ll be better than fine, I promise. Traci is the best mom and the girls would be the ones doing the corrupting if it were to happen, which it wont cuz Traci would whoop some ass." Gail reassured the brunette when her friend was out of the room. 

Again Holly was blown away with their relationship. Gail Peck, willingly complimenting a friend. You don’t see that everyday. After bag checking, hugs, reminders to be good -not just said to the 8 year olds- and goodbyes Holly and Gail were alone for the first time ever. Yes there was the time Holly took Gail to the hospital but they weren’t really alone, people were around then and even when at the house they still had to keep the girls in mind. But this time, this time they didn’t need to worry, -too much. Traci was a wonderful mother and both girls have had many sleepovers- this time they had the night to do whatever they wanted. This time was just the two of them. The air got nervous when the three left, Gail and Holly had no idea what to do or say. 

So Gail, as the hostess, motioned to the couch as if to say ‘wanna sit’. Holly brushed past the blonde as she moved to sit, making Gail’s head spin at the proximity and the intoxicating smell that was Holly.  

 ”So.” Holly said extending the o, as she watched Gail sit opposite her.  

 ”So.” Gail agreed with a nod.  _This isn’t weird or awkward at all_ she thought, tucking her legs under herself.  

"So how long have you and Traci known each other? You guys seem very close." 

"We’ve known each other since the academy but we weren’t friends until like half way through Rookies. Even then we weren’t very close. I don’t know if you want to hear the next part, it’s a lot and it’s depressing. Especially this early in the date." Gail explained, glad her voice didn’t waver. 

Holly tilted her head, “date?” 

 ”Is this a date?” Gail was scared now, she hadn’t meant to say date before. But since it was out there now she was curious. 

 The pathologist smiled, “I feel like that’s what they were going for. Do you want it to be a date?” Holly spoke softly. Her smile growing cheekier when she noticed Gail swallow hard before answering. 

"Those little casanovas. I don’t know Doctor, you’ll just have to wait and see." Gail whispered as she leaned into Holly’s personal space and stopped just before their noses touched. She took one last breath, breathing in all she could of Holly and then stood with a coy smile and walked towards the shelf filled with movies and video games. Without asking Gail put in a game and handed a controller to the brunette. 

A little disoriented Holly decided not to read into what just happened, Gail was always flirty with her. Not usually  _that_ flirty but that didn’t change anything, the kiss cleared that right up for her.  The day after the kiss, when Gail went to pick up Sophie was weird to say the least. The blonde only looked -more like a quick glance- at Holly the once for a thank you, smiled at Ellie and was gone. Holly knew she’d made things weird, she just didn’t think it was going to be that bad. The kiss hadn’t come totally out of nowhere, the officer had seemed at least a little attracted to Holly. Gail was always so flirty and different -a good different- with her but she guessed it had all been in her head. Gail obviously didn’t see her that way and was too disgusted to even look at her. How could she have been so blind? She was a doctor for crying out loud!  But -thankfully- after a few days of silent torture Holly finally got a text. It was simple but it was all she needed. 

_My place, New Year’s Eve._

 Holly was frightened and ecstatic, but after arriving she was just relived. Gail wasn’t weird. They were fine and things hadn’t changed. Well the flirting had gotten bolder. Gail was surprised at Holly’s skills, she didn’t seem like the type to have any at video games. Damn she was good. It wasn’t everyday Gail actually had deaths that weren’t cheep or accidents.  

"I gotta be honest with you, I didn’t think you had skills. But damn Nerd."  

 Holly chuckled. “Under estimating and trying to take advantage. I didn’t think you’d stoop that low officer.” Holly finished just as she killed the blonde again, earning a groan from Gail.  

"I wasn’t trying to take advantage." Gail said through clenched teeth, concentrating greatly on the tv screen. Holly on the other hand layed further into the couch, enjoying Gail’s reactions.   

"Well what else would you call it when someone puts in a game that they thought the other couldn’t play? Knowing full well they were quite good at it." Holly raised an eyebrow even though Gail couldn’t see and looked down to her sitting on the floor, her back against the couch and her legs crossed. Holly smiled as she noticed the woman had her tongue sticking out slightly, the way a cat would. Just then Gail yelled ‘boom’, looking at the blonde distracted her long enough for Gail to kill her. 

"It depends on the peoples relationship. If it were siblings it would have been done on purpose, to take advantage. Same thing with friends, it’s what I do with Dov and Chris. I really just love killing them. Well most friends, personally I wouldn’t do that to Traci because she’d kill me if I didn’t at least tell her. But if the person who put in the game, let’s call them person A, liked person B then I’d say they might have been planning on teaching them how to play. I would hardly call that taking advantage.”  

"Were you planning on teaching me?" Holly asked as casually as she could. 

Gail’s cheeks got hot, “do you really need to ask?”  

 ”Should I know the answer?”  

 ”I understand why you don’t, I’ve been weird.” Gail paused the game and turned to meet Holly’s confused gaze. “And for that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that, I was dealing with shit and I obviously didn’t handle it very well. So I’m sorry.”  

 ”I’ll take the apology because you seem very sincere about it but, I’m not sure exactly what it’s for.” Holly replied earnestly. The sudden change in topic didn’t phase her, Gail did that all the time and she’d gotten quite used to it.   

Gail pulled herself onto the couch and scooted to the opposite side, furthest from the brunette and crossed her legs to face her. “The apology was for how I handled the kiss. I was weird.” 

 ”Oh.” Holly whispered suddenly very interested in looking over the controller in her hands. 

"We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to." Gail was self conscious now. "I just needed to apologize and let you know that things are good on my end." 

 ”I’m sorry for doing it, it was stupid and should never have happened. So what do you say to food?”  

 ”Do you even have to ask?” Gail exclaimed as she jumped up obviously excited about the idea. “I’m not starting nor am I ending the year eating your gross healthy food. We are going to have real food. Like pizza or tacos or burgers.” The blonde explained with authority in her voice, adding in a pointing finger for emphasis. 

"Calm down there officer. We can get your choice of dinner, I wouldn’t want to poison your body with the nutrients it needs. But  _I_ would like a side of said poison.” Holly said giving her best lopsided smile and stood. 

Which made Gail grin uncontrollably, she hadn’t known how much she missed that dorky smile until now. Gail was just staring at Holly with a goofy smile, it had been a minute and she still hadn’t said a snarky come back or made a disgusted face at Holly’s food choice. Holly started to blush under the officers gaze and that of course only started a new light in those icy blues. 

"So which of the delicious options sounds the best?" Holly asked, voice low.  

Gail smirked, “tacos but I won’t make you go that far, so I’ll choose pasta. I’ve been dying for a home cooked meal that isn’t made out of a box.” And just like that Gail was prancing away from the living room and into the kitchen. 

Holly stayed where she was, watching the adorable blonde skip from cupboard to cupboard to find everything needed for dinner until Gail called her over like she was insane for not being in the kitchen with her. 

As Holly cooked Gail sat on the island counter top sarcastically commenting on Holly’s cooking and making the brunette laugh every chance she could. There was also more flirting and it was starting to get to Holly. Gail had never been this forward, flirted this much. It’s not that Holly wasn’t enjoying it, she really was, but it was getting harder and harder to not flirt back. Not to embrace it and drown herself in it. But she couldn’t, Gail was straight and this was, Holly didn’t know what to call it. It didn’t matter why Gail was flirting -maybe it wasn’t exactly what the blonde would classify as flirting- she didn’t see Holly in that way. The kiss made that all too clear. After telling her friends what she had done Holly finally took their advise on the Gail situation and that meant not getting too close, no longing stares and absolutely no flirting. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by the officer, she’d seen how Holly kept her distance and how the flirting was no longer reciprocated. Gail thought it was because Holly felt weird about the kiss, she must have been weirded out by the action and now regretted it. The latter was confirmed when Gail brought it up. Holly regretted kissing her and was now keeping as far as she could from that territory. Gail was guilty too. It wasn’t like she had tried to stop the kiss, she saw the brunette lean in and knew what was going to happen and she stayed put. Then ran for four days, which obviously was a mistake. So to show how ok she is about the kiss and how much she wanted Holly, Gail flirted and she flirted as much as she could. Not putting any sort of filter on what she said in hopes the pathologist would pick up on it and be ok with her again. To be comfortable again. And maybe even bless her with another kiss. Gail smiled at the thought, which drew the brunette’s attention. In a panic Gail said she wanted garlic bread. So Holly told her she’d have to make it herself and guided her through the steps. 

Before they knew it dinner was done. Holly reached up to get a couple plates from one of the higher cupboards, her shirt raising a bit and Gail couldn’t help but lick her lips and stare at the exposed skin. Gail got lost in the thought of how soft Holly’s skin would feel on her lips, what it would taste like as she ran her tongue along the edge of her pants, what sounds doing so would elicit from the brunette. Suddenly Holly was right in front of her and waving her hand. “Gail I asked if you wanted to eat in here or in the living room.” smiled Holly. 

 ”Which ever.”  

 After eating Gail stood abruptly and walked to the front door, “We need desert and I know the perfect place. Put your boots and coat on Nerd we’re going out.” Gail stated as she put her coat on.  

The car ride was quiet as usual. Only there was no hand holding, Holly didn’t even steal a glance. She just sat there looking out her window and singing along to the radio as Gail drove. The roads were surprisingly bare, probably because of the weather and occasion. Not too many places were still open. But Gail’s favourite little bakery was and her eyes lit up as she parked the car and stepped out.  Inside was empty except for them and two older people behind the counter. Both knew Gail and greeted her, delighted to see her.  

"Kevin, Del, this is Holly. Hols this is Kevin and Adele, they own this exquisite bakery and will no doubt raise the bar for all pastries you try. So be wise in your order." Gail smiled proudly between the three. 

"It’s nice to meet you Holly, Gail has been going on and on about getting you here for a while now." Adele smiled warmly, shaking Holly’s hand.  

"Has she now?" Holly turned to meet a lightly blushing Gail.  

"It’s fantastic and I needed you to know where to get my pastries from. Like I said they have raised the bar and now I can’t get them anywhere else." Gail defended. 

Holly smirked with an ‘uh huh’ and looked to the elder couple.  “What should I start with?”  

"Do you want cake or something more like a doughnut? Or maybe something like a danish?" Kevin suggested.  Taking a moment to think Holly smiled, “I’m thinking a slice of cheese cake?”  

"Splendid choice. And you Gail?" Adele spoke as Kevin went into the back to start on the orders.  

"I’ll start with two of my favourite doughnuts and a hot chocolate each, extra cream in the doctors please." Gail spoke a bit louder so the man in the back could hear. 

"Coming right up. Is this to go or for here?"  

"Here." Gail replied before Holly could. And moved to sit at one of the few tables, saying a please and thank you over her shoulder. She chose the table in the far corner, closest to the window and sat down facing the front counter. That was until Holly sat down blocking her view, not that she minded.  

"It seems everyone knows who I am and I know none of them. You’re making me look like a fool here Peck." Holly chuckled as she hung her coat on the back of her seat, similar to the way Gail’s was. 

"What can I say, you come up in conversation often. I could tell you about people if you want." Gail leaned back on her chair, her arms behind her head.  

"I’d like to at least know some names so I’m not totally in the dark."  

"Alright. So you know Traci and  Oliver, Chris, Dov and Chloe. There’s also Andy McNally, Nick Collins, Sam Swarak, Noelle and Frank Best. Noelle and Frank have a daughter Olivia, she’s almost two and absolutely gorgeous. Ollie is engaged to Celery and has three girls with his ex wife. Oh! Traci is engaged to my brother, Steve, and if I’m not mistaken she’s pregnant. But keep that between us cuz she hasn’t said anything. Trace has a son as mentioned, he’s 11 and his name is Leo. Um outside of work there’s Kevin and Del, Barb and her daughter Georgia from the diner. Mrs. Kennedy down the hall from me and James the homeless man who tends to hang around my building. He’s cool and gives me tips when he can."  

Holly was intrigued with the different tones the blonde used when referring to the different people. Like when mentioning Oliver she seemed at easy with a smile, with Nick and Andy she went tense. When talking about the kids and her brother her eyes brightened with childlike happiness. The one that stood out the most, again, was Traci. Gail’s eyes went through sadness, thankfulness and stayed with happy in a flash of a second.  

"Two freshly made chocolate doughnuts with extra bacon bits and a hot chocolate." Del said as she placed the order in front of a beaming Gail, "cheese cake and a hot chocolate with extra cream. Enjoy ladies." She finished and walked back to the counter. 

"Thank you, this smells amazing." Gail yelled to the bakery owners and dug in.  

"So all of these people know who I am?" Holly asked halfway through her desert. Gail nodded not looking up from her half eaten second doughnut. Making Holly smile yet again. 

"Does anyone know of me or am I not worth mentioning?" Gail questioned as nonchalantly as she could. Not succeeding in the least but Holly wouldn’t say anything. 

"Not quite as many people but yes."  

"Do I get to know who?"  

"My best friends Lisa and Rachel. A few in the lab, my brother and my parents."   

Gail scoffed, “I don’t get names?” 

"Lauren, a fellow pathologist and Tim our intern. My brothers name is Chase, which you should know and my parents are Gabrielle and Franklin. Although they don’t care too much for being called that, they much prefer Frank and Gabby." 

"You’re very popular." Gail teased and started licking her fingers clean of the doughnuts. 

Holly couldn’t help the not so friendly thoughts that followed her stare and licked her lips, her mouth getting drier by the second. Holly cleared her throat, shook her head and diverted her stare somewhere that didn’t make her want to rip off Gail’s cloths. 

"So Lunchbox how did you figure out you were gay?"  

"That’s a big leap in conversation."  

"And that doesn’t answer my question.” Gail deflected. She didn’t want to explain that she was thinking the exact same things Holly was a second ago. 

"Ahh. Well I was 14 when I first started thinking ‘everyone is dating and stuff and I haven’t had any of these feelings.’ I thought it was just because I was later than my friends, maybe I was just really selective or whatever. It didn’t matter much to me though. I had school to worry about. When I was 17 I started to worry, I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t have feelings for anyone. What if I couldn’t love? So I told my friend, Sarah, and she explained that she went through those same worries before she figured out she was gay. But she made sure not to just leave me with that, explaining that it might not be that I was gay but that I might really hadn’t found the right person. She told me to not put so much pressure on it, it’s not a big deal and if I ever wanted to talk she was there. I took her up on the offer and she took me to a GSA meeting. Sarah knew I liked researching and getting as many views as I could so GSA meetings were perfect. Within a year I was out."  

"What a Nerd." Gail smiled. Gail seemed to be more smiley then usual, Holly liked it. 

They sat in silence, Holly finishing her desert and Gail tipping her mug to get the last of the chocolate.   

”Aren’t you going to ask me?” Gail inquired as she set her mug on the table. 

"Ask you what?" The pathologist was confused but didn’t take her eyes off of her drink.  

"My story." Gail replied as if it were stupidly obvious.  

"You’re straight, what coming out story do you have?" Holly glanced to Gail who was faking a hurt face coupled with a hand over her heart.  

"Look who’s making assumptions now. I am  _most definitely_ not straight, Hols. Maybe not exclusively gay but definitely not straight.” 

Holly raised her eyebrows. This was new information. “Well then, Gail, what’s your gay story?”

"It’s not very big. It was during a game of 7 minutes in heaven. As the story would suggest my 7 minutes was with a girl, one I didn’t know I liked until we were kissing. She wasn’t into the whole girlfriend thing so we would just make out and stuff whenever."   

"So you’re bi?" Holly asked and rested her forearms on the table, unknowingly leaning in as she was quite intrigued. 

 Gail smirked, “no. I don’t really have a label for myself, I just go with the flow.” 

Holly nodded, she might have to rethink some stuff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far!! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter Three (point five)

Gail sat silently, as did Holly, and stared into the beautiful brown eyes in front of her. She was trying to get a read on what the brunette was thinking, what she was feeling. Had Holly finally figured out that she liked her? If she hadn’t then Gail would probably have to spell it out cuz she was already yelling it without actually saying it. But alas she couldn’t get a read. Holly was pulling the perfect poker face and Gail was getting a little frustrated. Sighing she stood, pushing the chair back with her legs and walked past the brunette. 

"Would you like a coffee?" Gail whispered into Holly’s ear. The hot breath coupled with Gail’s lips brushing against her ear sent the most electrified shiver through Holly and a heat one shouldn’t have for a friend. Taking a loud gulp of nothing -her mouth was dryer then a desert- Holly nodded, it was all she could do while the blonde was still breathing in her ear. Suddenly the hot air was gone and foot steps were heard making their way to the front counter. 

 Gail smiled confidently as she walked, “Del.”

 "Yes dear?" came Del’s reply while she turned in her seat to face the blonde. 

 "Could we get a couple of coffees please?"

 "Of course. How does Holly take hers?" the older woman asked, already starting on Gail’s.

 "Two cream, one sugar."

 While Gail was gone for a minute Holly took out her phone, she needed to be told what to do. So she sent a text to Rachel.

  _Gail isn’t straight_

_I repeat. Gail isn’t straight. She just told me and I need help_

  _WHAT?_

  _I already said it twice. I need help and quick cuz she’ll be back any second._

  _Ok Ok_

_Well just because she’s not straight doesn’t mean she’s into you, no matter how hot you are. Look at the kiss, how she reacted_

  _She apologized._

 A new mug was set in front of her, filled with delicious smelling coffee. Holly didn’t have time to read Rachel’s last message as she put her phone away immediately. Gail seemed different, confident? Maybe. Holly watched the blonde pick up her red mug with both hands, savoring all of it’s heat and took a sip, moaning as the liquid hit her taste buds. Holly’s cheeks got hot so she quickly grabbed her own mug and hid her face in a long drink.

 Gail smirked, she caught a glimpse of her favourite blush and was relishing in the cause of it. After this afternoon/evening it was confirmed, Holly really did like her. The girls were right and she’d have to thank them somehow, they were the ones to set this up and to even plant the idea that Holly felt the same way she did. The two women drank their coffees in comfortable silence and long stares. After Gail paid, getting a whispered ‘good luck’ from the bakery owners, they were back out into the cold night air. Holly started toward the car but was pulled in the opposite direction by the blonde. Gail didn’t let go of Holly’s arm as they walked, instead she held onto it. Wrapping her right arm under Holly’s left and holding onto the brunette’s bicep with both hands. Gail felt Holly relax and lean into her after a minute, she too relaxed -thankful Holly didn’t pull away. 

 The park. Gail was taking her to the park, Holly smiled brightly at the realization. The blonde was such a child it was unbelievable sometimes that she was trusted to carry a gun. 

 "The park huh?" Holly pushed into the officer. 

 "I thought it’d be a good spot." Gail proclaimed.

 "Should I be afraid?" chuckled Holly. 

 "I never want you to be afraid with me."  Gail stated as they walked off of the path and started towards the play equipment. Holly was quite, and still hadn’t replied.  _Shit_ Gail thought  _now I freaked her out_. 

 "Swings or slide?" asked Holly as she let go of the blonde and turned to face her. She didn’t get a spoken answer, instead she got a very cute officer running towards a climbing wall. Holly watched -not just for the amazing view of a certain blondes behind- as Gail made her way up the wall, across the bridge and in front of a swirly slide.

 "Are you going to join, Nerd or are you just going to stand there and goggle at my amazing ass?" Gail smirked and slipped down the slide. 

 Both women were giggling goof balls after 15 minutes of running around the jungle gym, they tried the seesaw but that was a bust because of the snow. So they decided to calm down a bit and go on the swings, Holly’s favourite thing at any park. Lucky for them kids had been there earlier that day and dug out under the swings. Even more giggles were had as they pumped higher and higher, turning it into a competition of who could go highest the fastest. Just then a loud bang sounded through the city, like a gun shot but amplified, and the night sky was lit up with bright colours. 

 "Fireworks!" Holly exclaimed with a beaming smile. They slowed down, bringing their swinging to a stop and just sat there watching the night sky light up in celebration. Well Holly watched the sky. Gail got lost in marveling the brunette, her eyes as lit up as the fireworks themselves. Her beautiful tan face now laced with pink from the cold, her long wavy hair framed perfectly around her face and tucked behind one ear, -the side that gave Gail the beautiful view of Holly- and her smile. Oh god her smile. It could light the darkest of worlds, bring raging soldiers to their knees, make any artist cry because nothing they could ever create could hold half the beauty Holly’s smile did in that moment. Gail’s insides were on fire -to say the least- at the sight and she didn’t notice when the fireworks were over. She only noticed when she was graced with being the object Holly looked to with the same light she had when watching the sky. 

 "I can’t believe it’s already past midnight." murmured Holly. 

 "Happy New Year Holly." Gail spoke softly, still breathless from the way the brunette looked. She wanted to kiss her as much as she needed to breath. But she fought it, she didn’t want to ruin this moment. 

 Holly smiled “Happy New Year Gail.” 

 "Wanna call the girls?" 

 "I’m too cold to make a call right now." Holly laughed and Gail smiled, "Then we’ll call from the car or something." she replied. With a nod they stood and started back to the bakery. Holly was the one to initiate contact, slipping her hand into Gail’s and holding onto it tight. Again nothing was said, nothing needed to be said as they both felt it. The electricity coursing through them, starting at their intertwined fingers  and pumping through their entire body only to go back to the source and circulate. 

 Climbing into the car Gail started it immediately and turned the heat on full blast. Once their hands weren’t freezing Gail called Traci. "Happy New Year Gail." Traci cheered into the phone.

 "You too Trace, are the girls still up?" Gail asked as she turned her phone onto speaker so Holly could hear too. 

 There was a shuffle, probably her getting up. “They were at midnight. I told them to quite things down so the kids are all watching something in Leo’s room. Yup, still awake.” she laughed. 

 Gail looked to Holly meeting her smile once again. Both were happy the girls were up, they could say goodnight and wish them a happy new year. Traci announced to the room -Leo’s apparently-  that they were on the phone, which seemed to be taken from her due to her yell. 

 "Happy New Year sis. I hope you’re having a good one so far, I am. The girls are awesome, they should come over more often and man can they play video games. Seriously how’d they get so good? I tried all kinds and got my ass kicked in all of them." 

 Holly started to laugh first, throwing herself over and muffling the sweet sound into her knees. Gail watched both amused by the brunette sitting beside her and by the tone of which her brother complained about their daughters. 

 "It helps to have such good mentors such as Holly and myself." Gail boasted. There was a faint ‘Uncle Steve give me the phone mom wasn’t calling for you’ and then an ouch followed by more rustling.

 "Happy New Year Mom! Things are going awesome, so no need to worry." came Sophie’s voice, she sounded like she was smiling ear to ear.

 “Happy New Year kid, I hear you’re kicking your Uncle’s ass. Good job. I hope you two are letting the boy’s win every now and again though.” Gail spoke so fondly to Sophie it killed Holly’s heart. 

 "A few times." Sophie giggled. "Where’s Doc?"

 "I’m right here Soph." Holly smiled to the phone. 

 "Happy New Year!"

 "And a happy New Year to you too sweetie."

 There was a pause, Sophie was talking to someone. “Okay I’m going to give the phone to Ellie. I love you guys, goodnight.”

 The women replied at the same time with love you too’s and good nights, Gail threw in a sweet dreams before the phone was pasted off.  

 “Happy New Year guys!” Ellie exclaimed, the late hour didn’t phase her in the least. 

 “Happy New Year baby.” Holly beamed to the phone. “Right back at ya Squirt.” Gail smiled.

 "How’s your night going?" Ellie asked, her voice hopeful. Holly looked to meet Gail’s eyes and smiled before answering.

 "It’s been awesome so far, I don’t know if it could get any better. I’ll tell you all about it later." Holly winked at Gail, never taking her eyes off of the blonde as she spoke. 

 The girl giggled in anticipation. “I’d love to talk more but you guys need to get back to your date and Uncle Steve is about to read us a story before bed. I love you guys, have only sweet dreams.” 

 "Sweet dreams Eliana, I love you." Holly blew a kiss. "Good night Squirt, I love you."

 Ellie blew two kisses before hanging up. Holly leaned back into her seat with a puff of air. “Hypothesis confirmed, the girls set us up on a date.” she turned her head to the side to see Gail’s reaction. The blonde nodded amusingly as she pulled out of their parking space. 

 "Why do you think they planned a  _date_  for us instead of just an evening between friends?” Holly questioned as she gazed out her window.

 "They obviously are under the impression that we like each other." Gail answered with a shy smile as she remembered the night Holly went out on her date. The girls were more than under an impression, they were in the know. They basically cornered her while in the car and asked. As Ellie reassured Gail that the date wasn’t going to work because Holly didn’t want that woman. That was the same night Gail and Holly had kissed, when Gail ran in fear. Neither woman knew but they feared the same things -for the most part- and had confessed to their daughters of those fears. To which the 8 year old girls got together and set their moms on a date. 

 "Wonder how they got to that conclusion." Holly inquired with a nervous chuckle. 

 They pulled up to a red light, “am I dropping you at home or are you spending the night with me?” Gail wiggled her eyebrows.   

 "A night with you sounds a hell of a lot better then a night alone."

 "And here I thought you liked my company, I feel used." Gail mocked hurt as Holly pushed her and giggled. 

 The touch sent a shiver threw Gail, it felt like a lot longer then four days since Holly had joked with her with a punch to the shoulder or a light push. She’d missed it. She’d been worried all day it wouldn’t happen anymore, Holly had been distant, especially with physical contact. Gail smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth to the brunette. She probably looked foolish for such a reaction to the little gesture but she didn’t care. Holly was back and nothing had changed. 

 Back at the apartment they shed their coats and boots at the door, deciding to watch a movie with a glass of wine toasted to the new year. Holly commented on how tired she was so Gail pulled her into her bedroom, laptop in tow. As Holly looked around -after being told three times she could- Gail set up the computer with their movie of choice.

 "You need pjs." the blonde said aloud, mostly to herself and strode to the dark dresser that lined the far wall under the window. "Sorts or pants?" 

 "Uh. Shorts." 

 Gail nodded and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama sorts and a loose fitting O.P.P. tee and threw them to the brunette, motioning to the en suite for Holly’s changing purposes. “There should also be a new tooth brush in one of the cabinets.  

 Closing the door of the bath room Holly leaned on it and took a deep breath.  _What are you doing?_ she scolded herself,  _sleeping in the same bed as Gail? And having a glass of wine! Need I remind you of the last time you had a drink and were near Gail?_ Holly continued. Shaking her head she decided to forget the rules, Ellie had her back. Ellie who had caught onto whatever this is. Ellie who had spoken with Sophie about this and decided to set this up. Ellie, her daughter, who she trusted with her life, who was smarter then herself at times, who had a biased opinion on this thing at the start and saw  _something_. It had to be more then just Holly telling her daughter about her feelings. The 8 year old wouldn’t have set this up if she didn’t think it could work, if there wasn’t something on Gail’s side of things. 

 So Holly got ready. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed into the clothes given to her and tried not to stand there breathing in Gail’s sent that was embedded into the clothes that hugged her body. A few more deep breaths, a few more words of encouragement and she stepped back into Gail’s room. The blonde had change into a tank top and flannel pants and was lying on her bed, doing something on the laptop. Holly smiled at how cute Gail looked sprawled out on the bed with her tongue sticking out in concentration. Gail jumped up surprised by Holly’s presents and stumbled toward her. 

 "Didn’t mean to scare you, sorry." Holly smirked.

 "You didn’t scare me, Pecks don’t get scared by Nerds like you. But I will take the apology as long as you plan to make it up to me." Gail finished in a whisper because she was now standing close enough Holly could feel her breath. The pathologist’s lips pulled together to form a lop sided grin, one she noticed Gail relax into, unable to hold back a smile of her own when Holly did so. 

 Gail went through almost the exact same thing Holly did when in the bathroom. The breathing, small freak out which ended with a ‘fuck it’ and a pep talk before exciting. Holly was sitting on the bed with her back supported by the headboard, glasses in hand as she cleaned them and reading something on her phone. 

 "Ready to finish the movie?"

 Halfway through the movie Holly ditched her glasses on the night stand as they got in the way of her laying her head on Gail’s shoulder. She didn’t know how or when it happened but she found herself tangled in Gail. The blonde’s arm wrapped tightly between both of hers, her legs under Gail’s and her head tucked in the crook of Gail’s neck. Holly had never been more comfortable while on fire. Gail was tense at first, unsure of the touch, the close proximity. But after Holly sighed into her she relaxed -melted really- into the brunette. She wanted this to last forever.    

 "Holly?" Gail said her name quietly as the credits rolled. Holly hummed in turn. 

 "The kiss" Holly cringed, she was really hoping to never talk about it. Ever again. "you said it shouldn’t have happened, does that mean you regret it?" Gail sounded so small, so vulnerable it broke Holly’s heart. She sat up and let go of Gail’s arm so the blonde could see the sincerity in her face, in her words.

 

 "Yes and no. I regret it because it freaked you out and things were weird and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I don’t want to lose you. I also regret it because I didn’t want our first kiss to be like that, but mostly the other stuff and now I’m freaking you out more. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be like this, just ignore me." The pathologist stuttered. Gail turned to meet her gaze, a small smile playing on her lips.

 "So you pictured us kissing?" she pushed at Holly’s legs with her own. 

 Holly nodded and looked away embarrassed. Suddenly a cool hand was pushing her chin up, forcing her to meet lustful blue eyes. Gail leaned in slowly, waiting for any sign of discomfort until her lips were ghosting Holly’s. Reveling in the way the brunette’s breath hitched, the taste of it when she started to breath again. When Holly didn’t move Gail closed the gap, connecting their lips in what she could only describe -no matter how cheesy she sounded- as a firework show. A much better one then what they saw earlier, she thought. Holly’s eyes fluttered close and she brought her hand up to lightly touch the blondes jaw just under her ear. Gail couldn’t help but smile. Reluctantly pulling away her smile grew as Holly gave a small displeased noise her eyes still closed and leaning towards her.

 "Ditto." Gail whispered resting her forehead onto Holly’s. 

 It was Holly’s turn so she brought her other hand up to hold both sides of Gail’s head as she closed the gap once more, starting a new fire. A more hungry fire, one she had been neglecting. Gail let Holly lead, loving this side of the brunette. Holly moved a hand down to Gail’s hip trying to pull her closer, Gail took that as a sign and swung a leg over her lap to straddle the pathologist. Holly caught Gail’s bottom lip between hers and bit it causing a moan to escape from deep inside the blonde. Gail pulled away to breathe,  _why did breathing have to be a thing,_  wasting no time she moved to Holly’s ear, causing a shiver to run through the brunette as she began to nip at her ear. Gail kissed the crook between Holly’s neck and shoulder, making her way up to her jaw and painfully slow back to her intoxicating lips. Holly’s head was spinning. Her heart thumping so hard it was all she could hear, her breathing getting heavier every second her lips spent intertwined with the blonde’s. 

 She reluctantly pulled away. “We have to stop here.” Holly breathed. Gail kissed her chin, then further down her jaw, another at her ear and Holly moaned. “I need you to stop, Gail.” she let out in a firm sigh. Gail stopped immediately, sitting back in Holly’s lap so she could see her beautiful tan face.

 "Did I do something wrong?" Gail asked lifting her weight to move before Holly grabbed her by the waist and held her in place. 

 "God no. That was- that was the best kiss I’ve ever had and that’s the problem. We can’t, not tonight." Holly explained with a lick of her unbelievably soft warm lips Gail couldn’t stop staring at. 

 "Why?"

 "Because we don’t know what this is." Holly motioned between them.

 Gail pecked her lips quickly, “if I tell you can we?”

 Holly chuckled and shook her head no. “It’s going to be a while before that. I can’t go around sleeping with people when I have Ellie to think about. No matter how much I want to.” 

 Gail pouted. Very cutely but Holly wouldn’t say anything, yet. So she settled with wiping it off with more kisses because neither of them could get enough of that. Getting bored of Gail’s kisses was something Holly could never imagine happening. In order to stop things before they heated again Holly turned onto her side, taking Gail with her.

 "Sleep." she commanded with a bop to Gail’s nose. Gail faced away from the brunette with crossed arms and a pout. "Don’t be like that, it’s not fair." wined Holly. No movement. With a huff she pulled the blanket over the two of them and snuggled into Gail’s back. 

 "Sweet dreams Gail." she whispered into the blondes ear and rested her lips on Gail’s neck as she snuggled into her. 

 "Goodnight… Nerd" came Gail’s reply as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! I hoped you liked it, comments and reviews are always awesome**


	6. Chapter Four

"Waffles?" Traci asked holding up a bowl of batter. 

Gail smiled in a daze, "nah. Holly made me breakfast this morning." 

She had woken up to a cold bed, which caused some panic until the smell of coffee and the sound of sizzling hit her ears. She smiled to herself, Holly hadn't panicked and left. She had -finally- kissed Holly. Multiple times. And now Holly was making her breakfast the next morning. Gail couldn't have been happier to be awake at, she looked to her alarm clock, 7 am on a day off. Crawling out of bed she went to the bathroom to freshen up as Holly probably already had and it wouldn't be fair. 

Rounding the corner she stopped to watch the brunette dance around singing quietly to herself as she cooked. Her long locks were pulled up into a messy bun, only adding to the sexy librarian vibe she usually had going on. Gail quietly shuffled across the living room and into the kitchen, but before she could come up behind her Holly turned around. 

She was taken aback -not expecting Gail to wake up so soon- but smiled immediately and gave the very adorable and sleepy officer a peck on the lips before going back to cooking. "G'morning cutie." 

Gail wrapped her arms around Holly, burrowed her face in the back of her neck and mumbled something

"What was that?" Holly chuckled and flipped a pancake.

"I said I'm not cute, I'm cold and scary and a bitch, I am the Ice Queen. Nothing cute about me." her voice didn't hold any of it's usual bite.

"Hate to burst your bubble but you are not cold, you are actually very warm, hot even. So the whole Ice Queen thing is a total lie. And you are quite adorable." 

"If you 'hate' to burst the bubble then why did you?" Gail inquired as she kissed a line from her hairline down to the collar of her borrowed shirt. She loved the taste of the morning warm skin. 

Holly cleared her throat and put the last pancake on a plate. "It's an expression, Gail."

Gail turned Holly around so she could properly kiss her,  _girlfriend? Was Holly her girlfriend?_  Either way she pulled the brunette closer, Holly smiled contently as she wrapped her arms around Gail's neck and they met in the middle. Gail wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, lips gliding together smoothly, and frankly she didn't care how much time had passed. It was the happiest moment she'd had in a very long time. It was simple, yet charged with emotion that very well could have set the place on fire, it was bliss. 

"Speaking of Holly, where is she" the detective questioned as she poured some batter into a waffle maker.

"With the kids, Ellie wanted to show her something." Gail sat down on one of the chairs at the table and watched as her friend cooked. She liked watching people cook, it wasn't something she'd ever say out loud because it sounds really weird but it was something she'd done since she was little. Mama Peck -Gail's grandmother- used to sit her on the counter as she cooked, 'it keeps the curious kitten out of trouble and I don't have to listen to the constant question of when will the food be ready' she'd explain with a chuckle and a ruffle of Gail's hair. She'd learned a lot during it, the gossip in the family and Mama Peck's friends, family history, embarrassing stories and how to cook. Gail didn't let people know -only Sophie and her grandmother- just how good of a cook she actually was because if people knew she'd have to do the cooking instead of the watching and teasing and the thought wasn't appealing. 

"Probably the theater style lounge they put together last night." Traci smiled down at the pan. "Speaking of last night, am I allowed to ask?" she sounded hopeful but also knowing, she was a detective after all and it would take a complete idiot to miss the connection the two had. But even in it being there, known, there was still the possibility it wasn't happening yet or ever. Just because there are feelings doesn't mean it's going to happen. Traci turned around, propping her elbows on the counter beside the stove and looked to Gail. Her usual pale skin was stained with a pink flush creeping up from her chest all the way up to her ears, obviously trying to keep a beaming smile at bay by biting on her upper lip and she shrugged.

"Not sure yet."

"Confused or uncharted territory?" Traci probed.

"Not talked about." Gail replied playing with the salt shaker on the table, not making eye contact. 

"Is it okay?" 

Gail looked up, gave her friend a small smile and nodded, "it's great."

Traci nodded and turned back to breakfast, satisfied with the few answers she'd gotten and left that conversation for when Gail was ready to talk about it further. Foot steps came padding from down the hall, fast, and in came Leo smiling brightly at the sight of the blonde. She stood to hug the approaching arms and enveloped the boy in a quick tight squeeze. 

"There's my main man, how're you?" she asked, tapping under his chin to meet his eyes like she always did when greeting the 11 year old. 

"A little tired, we were up really late last year" he stopped to smile at Gail laughing at his joke. He'd been making them all morning and no one else around the house seemed to appreciate them, not since Steve left. "And now with the smell of food I'm starving. When will it be ready mom?" Leo spun around to see how far along Traci was into the process of breakfast, his shoulders dropped a bit when he saw how little was done. 

"Twenty tops, sorry buddy. And you gotta stop with the last year jokes, they're terrible" she winked. 

"Well Aunt Gail and Steve laugh so they can't be that bad and I like them so you're just gonna have to suffer." Leo pat her shoulder and strolled out of the room, Gail laughing in the background put a bit of pep in his exit.

"And that's why Leo's my main man." Gail pointed to the door he just left from.

It was ten minutes later they were all sitting around the table eating, Gail caved when the smell of cinnamon took over the apartment and helped Traci, kicking it in high gear and cutting the cooking in half. There will come a time when Gail turns down the offer for food, today was not that day as she ended up eating the most out of everyone. Sure half the table was inhabited by children and sure Holly had already eaten that morning but she still prided herself in winning. They stayed a few hours, Holly and Traci getting to know each other with the usual new person questions sprinkled with stories of Gail or the kids. Gail stayed with them for a while, happy that the two got along as if they hadn't met that morning, then their conversation turned to something she had no idea about which was usually the place she'd tune out and stare at Holly but seeing as she wasn't ready for that kind of thing out in public she went to hang out with the kids. 

"Knock knock!" she announced, waited two seconds and opened the door to find a fort in the making. "Why didn't you come and get me?" Gail asked as if this was an abomination.

"Told you." Sophie glared at Leo.

Leo then stuck out his tongue at his cousin and ducked under the sheet. Gail watched in amusement as Ellie emerged from the same 'door' Leo disappeared in, holding a laundry basket and sternly told them to stop their bickering -in a surprisingly dead on impression of Holly- and the others waved her off in huffs but listened. She turned to Gail and smiled, placed the basket on the carpeted floor and jumped into her arms. 

Gail wasn't quite ready for the attack but was quick enough to catch Ellie mid fall, embracing the girl tightly as she snuggled into her neck which brought her hair to tickle Gail's nose. 

"Missed you too Squirt." Gail whispered and Ellie pulled away but kept her hands clasped around her neck.

Ellie gave her, her signature smile. "Wanna help build an epic fort? I'm decorating while the bicker twins construct, so you can do whatever."

"Bicker twins is a good one, nice job. I think I'll do a bit of both if you guys don't mind." she shifted Ellie onto her hip and looked to the others for confirmation. Getting nods and smiles from all parties she set the girl down and they all got back to work. 

One hour, four sheets, three blankets and about a million pillows later a knock came sounding through the room, bringing the team to a halt. With the help from Gail they worked quickly and were now enjoying their efforts by laying about the blankets and pillows Ellie cushioned the floor with and playing games. Such as thumb war tournaments, go fish, and 21 as the blonde just taught them how using goldfish crackers as playing chips. They were going to play this last hand and change games before getting caught, moms weren't going to enjoy her teaching them how to gamble but here they were. Sophie swiped her arm across the 'table' scattering the cards and crackers everywhere just as Traci lifted the 'door' and peeked in. 

"What do we got going on in here?"

"That's top secret, personnel only, very restricted stuff sorry Detective." Gail answered chewing on a goldfish and popped another in her mouth. 

"I see. Will I need a warrant to enter?" She raised an eyebrow and Holly laughed in the distance, from the door by the sounds of it. Gail immediately perked up, straightening her slouch.

"Yup." Leo responded. 

"Well then, Holly and I will leave you guys to your top secret fort stuff and go sledding on our own. We should be back for dinner, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen as I see you already have. Remember to clean up." Traci called over her shoulder as she and the pathologist walked out of the room. 

The group looked at each other, all silently asking if they should stay or go, with no words they gathered up the fish and put them back in their baggies to bring with them yelling for the women to wait up. 

The kids wanted to drive in the same car and Gail's wasn't big enough for three kids, all decked out in snow gear and hyper, to sit comfortably, so Traci had the kids leaving Gail and Holly alone. The ride was better than it was that morning, that morning was confusing and they were still in a bit of a shock of last nights events. They still haven't talked but now that they both have had most of the day to soak it in, it was back to being comfortable and relaxed, the hand holding hers also helped. 

"So is this a thing now?" Holly raised their hands. "Us I mean, a-are we a thing?" she asked timidly.

Gail brought their clasped hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Holly's unbelievably soft hand. "I would like to be so it's up to you." 

Holly was quiet, too quiet, so she nervously glanced at the brunette to see what was going on. Her lips pulled up into a small lopsided grin contrasted the furrow in her brow, her eyes glued to her feet in thought. Gail wanted to ask her what was on her mind, to know what she was feeling, if she had step over a line she wasn't prepared for but she held off. Bombarding her with questions now wouldn't help so she left the brunette to think. 

They were two minutes from the park around the corner from the house, ten minutes since the last words were spoken, when Holly whispered a yes. Gail thanked the gods they were at a light because if they weren't she could have gotten in trouble. Her stomach dropped and her chest exploded, sending a coursing electric shock through her entire body and chocked out an 'are you sure' as calmly as she could muster. 

Holly nodded, unable to use her voice, biting her bottom lip. And now here they were, parked along the street of the park where they met, complete messes of happiness and just starring at one another smiling. A knock on the window brought them back and there stood a half bent over Sophie. The two stepped out of the car and Gail asked what the girl was doing.

"I really have to pee." she pleaded.

"This is why ask before leaving." Gail shook her head, Sophie always did this and yet she still hasn't learned to at least try to go before leaving. "I'll take you to the house, you can walk that far right?"

Sophie's head bobbed quickly and she began the walk down the street. Gail turned to an amused Holly, handed her her mitts, kissed her cheek and jogged to catch up with her daughter. 

When the blonde was by her side Sophie shot her a knowing smirk. "Did I see what I think I saw?" she said in the teasing-your-friend-about-their-crush voice. 

"That you did, are you happy?" Gail smiled, keeping her eyes in front of her, and wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulders. Damn she was getting tall, she was already over half her size. Gail sighed realizing that she was going to be taller than herself and that meant hard to shop for, but it would help with putting away things and decorating. 

Sophie knew she was meaning more than what she was saying, she knew Gail was pointing out she knew about the set up, that she wasn't mad and was in fact almost saying thank you, she also knew Gail was asking if it was ok. Which made her giggled because why would she put her on a date and then tell her it wasn't ok for her to be in a relationship with that person. And Holly of all people! "Why would I put you on a date then tell you it wasn't ok? That just makes no sense mom, I thought you were smarter than this." she giggled again.

Gail gave her a squeeze and chuckled. "Just making sure, you do have a big say in this sort of thing you know."

"I know, you've made that very clear, which is why I did what I did. What says I support it more than that right?"

"True. Alright  get inside." She said opening the door and waiting for the girl to run in.

Traci and Leo left not long after Gail and Sophie got back, Leo was due at his dad's, during goodbyes Traci whispered her fondness for Holly and Ellie in Gail's ear, giving her and extra squeeze and a reassuring smile. The rest of the day was quiet, the girls played for most of the day in what was slowly becoming both of their room and Holly and Gail did boring grown up stuff. Like cleaning, cooking and talking, with a few stolen kisses. Gail told her about the little talk she had with Sophie which meant she probably has told Ellie so they didn't need to hide said kisses, well most of them. The one in the laundry room was a tad too heated for opened doors and watching eyes -and by tad she meant  _way_  too heated, the loss of shirts heated. Sophie and Gail left shortly after dinner, Gail and Holly had decided they should have a bit of time to think and soak it all in before spending a night together. So they were to wait at least three nights before having another sleep over. This was going to be hard. 

Holly was laying on her bed, waiting for Ellie to put on pajamas so they could brush their teeth and hair before bed. She felt the bed dip as the girl climbed up and crawled to join her, now dressed in her favourite pink PJs. 

"Darn, I thought I for sure beat you this time." Ellie sighed and took the book out of Holly's hands. "You can read when I'm sleeping."

"I beat you every time because I, unlike you, don't take forever to choose my PJs." Holly stuck out her tongue and clambered off her bed, making her way into the bathroom. 

Ellie was quick behind her, "Well I'm sorry I put thought into how I present myself." she sassed as she stepped onto her stool. Holly passed her, her Hulk toothbrush already dawned with her Captain America tooth paste with a shake of her head. She grabbed her own tooth brush and they worked in silence, making faces at each other when they caught the others eye. 

On the way out of the bathroom Ellie turned to the right, towards Holly's bedroom, instead of left towards her own. Holly didn't say anything. Her daughter had always been really good with sleeping on her own, so the once in a blue moon times she join her made her happy. She was always told how bad it was to let kids sleep with you was, it started bad sleeping habits and you never get them out which makes your sleeping hard and so on. But the longest streak Ellie had been in bed with her lasted three nights, and she had a very good reason so it doesn't really count. Holly actually cherished the nights she did crawl in with her, having Ellie cuddled up with her as she fell asleep were the best nights of sleep she's ever had, there's no feeling like it. 

"So how'd the date go?" Ellie waggled her eyebrows in a similar fashion Gail would and laid out on the bed. Now that Holly thought about it the four of them spend a weird amount of time together for them only just becoming a couple, they spend most of the week together going between the apartment and the house. They even called it the house and the apartment! No wonder the girls had set up a date, they were already dating -just without the kissing benefits. 

Hoping Sophie hadn't said anything, Holly tried to hide a smile and pull her daughters leg for a minute by making her think she was upset. 

"Well it probably didn't go as you might have planned, it wasn't a date. Gail and I are just friends Ellie, I thought you knew that and I'm sorry if you're disappointed." Judging by the look on the girl's face Holly had gotten better at acting. Giving herself a moment for a mental high five she cracked a smile, causing Ellie to question everything, ever.

"What's with the smile?" Ellie asked warily, confused but curious and hopeful. 

"The  _date_  was fantastic." She beamed. 

Ellie shot up and jumped in her spot, "I knew it!"

Holly giggled at her daughters glee, totally forgetting the 'no jumping on the bed' rule. 

"Tell me everything" she exclaimed as she bounced back down to sit. "Wait, no. Not everything cuz that'd make me throw up and I just don't feel like going through that."

"I'll tell you if you climb back in bed." Holly chuckled and patted the space next to her. Ellie squirmed under the heavy blankets and shuffled around until she was comfortably propped up by her hand, facing her mother. Holly couldn't help but smile adoringly at the girl, she couldn't imagine -didn't want to- life without her. 

"Alright you can do that weird mom stare at me later, right now you have to tell me about your date with Gail."

How she harnessed so many traits from her mother Holly would never know. Laying on her back and going over the stickers on the ceiling she began.

"Alright so when you guys left we played video games, talked, I made us dinner and then Gail took me to her favourite bakery. Which side note; it's absolutely amazing, everything is fresh and just to die for. So we'll definitely be going back soon. After the bakery we took a walk and ended up at the park so we played for a while. And just as I was going to say we should leave -I couldn't feel my butt- the midnight fireworks lit up the sky. Ellie it was perfect, the gorgeous night sky, the swings, the company." 

Holly turned to face the girl, Ellie could see the sparkle in her brown eyes and smiled. She'd only seen that sparkle a few times, most of which involved herself, and that sparkle was the reason she set the date. It didn't show in her eyes before, they were clouded with worry and doubt, but it showed in her voice, her smile and general mood when Gail was around. And now, now it reached her eyes. She couldn't wait to tell Sophie.

"After the show we went back to the car and called you guys. Then we went back to the apartment and started to watch a movie, it was really late so we decided to go to bed and yeah..." Holly trailed off, feeling like she was laying in the clouds at the memory of the past night. 

"So you didn't kiss or talk about you two at all? How is that a date?" Ellie raised an eyebrow in question. 

"I thought you didn't want to hear that stuff." Holly poked her side and gave her a little tickle. 

"Not in detail or anything, but it is the biggest thing I wanted to know." she rolled her eyes.

"Ok Cupid. We did kiss, a few times. We're just going to go with this right now and figure it out when it comes up."

Ellie nodded, dropped her head onto the pillow, snuggling further into bed and at took that in. "Are you happy?" her voice was muffled by the blankets but Holly caught it. 

 She was taken aback for a moment, she didn't know why but that question had surprised her. Moving a lock of hair from her freckled cheek to behind her ear she grinned, "I'm walking on sunshine baby."

 

**A/N: Still not 100% on how I want to wrap this up so writing has been a** **challenge for this one, so updates are up in the air. Sorry in advance. I hope you liked it, and as always thanks for reading**


End file.
